bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventure Begins
The Adventure Begins is the pilot episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It was premiered on both VHS and DVD on August 8, 2000, and also aired on ABC as a part of Disney's One Saturday Morning programming block. It was later on split into three televised episodes to be integrated into the actual series. The DVD and VHS versions feature a short CGI-animated clip from Pixar in the beginning before the actual film starts where Andy's toys gather in his room to watch "the new Buzz Lightyear movie". The DVD and VHS versions are also the only versions that feature Tim Allen portraying Buzz Lightyear. The series itself and the three-episode pilot version featured Patrick Warburton as Buzz's voice actor instead. Synopsis Evil Emperor Zurg invades the Planet of the Little Green Men and takes control of their Uni-mind, a mystical orb that enables Star Command's worker LGMs, whose individual minds are useless, to form a combined intellect that keeps the base running. With the Uni-mind, Zurg seeks to enslave every free mind in the galaxy. Buzz Lightyear is the only one who can stop him along with Mira, Booster and XR, who by the end of the movie join him and become Team Lightyear. Plot 'The Adventure Begins: Part 1' Zeta Quadrant; Uncharted Moon: After having searched half of the Zeta Quadrant and finally ending up on an uncharted moon, Buzz Lightyear and his partner Warp Darkmatter are still on the lookout for three LGMs who were reported missing. While on their search, they discover three stowaway LGMs in their lunar rover. They want to help the Space Rangers find their missing friends, explaining how they think and feel as one through their mindlink, being able to tell that evil is nearby. Buzz realizes that the Evil Emperor Zurg is the one behind the kidnapping, but Warp scoffs at him, thinking that Buzz is obsessed with Zurg, always eager to put the blame on him. They are attacked by crater vipers, Buzz commenting that crater vipers are never supposed to hunt in packs. They try to fend them off, but the LGMs walk straight through, sensing their friends nearby. But after managing to defeat them, Buzz and Warp realize that they weren't fighting crater vipers, but a crater viper slag monster mutant. The LGMs head straight for it, still insistent on finding their friends, but Buzz and Warp scoop them up and fly them over the slag monster and onto a ledge. They insist that the other LGMs at there, Warp remarking that they must be dead. But Buzz realizes that the missing LGMs must be underneath the slag monster instead. Using grappling hooks and their jetpacks, they manage to lift the slag monster high enough to bury it beneath rubble, revealing a trapdoor with the emblem of none other than the Evil Emperor Zurg. Zurg Subterranean Outpost; Torture Division: Inside the outpost, the three missing LGMs are suspended in a vat with wires stuck to their heads as Brain Pods conduct experiments on them which have so far only proven what they already knew; that the LGMs think and feel as one. As the minions fret at their poor findings and a Grub keeps going back and forth to deliver messages, Zurg finally makes his appearance. He is less than pleased with the unsatisfactory results of the Brain Pods' experiments and decides to take matters into his own hands. He breaks the glass tank with his claw-like gauntlets and grabs the LGMs, administering his own torture upon them with an electrical current of energy emitting from his gauntlet. They insist that they will never talk, but that is exactly what the Evil Emperor is counting on. Outside, Buzz tries to break down the door, but it is made out of laser-resistant diabonic alloy. Warp offers to try instead, and knocks out the Grub that answers the door with a trick. Inside, the LGMs hurry forwards, eager to find their missing friends. Buzz stops them and orders them back to the ship, but they cry out in mental pain, sensing the torture the others are enduring. Warp wonders how that is even possible with their mindlink and the LGMs reply that it is due to the Uni-Mind. Buzz explains that all LGMs are connected by the Uni-Mind, a mystical orb that enables all LGMs to feel and think as a collective whole, which is situated on their homeworld. After commenting that he ought to be told of these things beforehand, being Buzz's partner, Warp and Buzz continue their search. Zurg has the LGMs captive, demanding to know their "secret". They continue to resist, and the Evil Emperor decides to use his cranial dissect-a-bot to pick their brains. Buzz fires at the robot and leaps out of cover, wrist laser primed and ready, telling Zurg he is under arrest. Zurg threatens to destroy both him and the Galactic Alliance, and summons his robotic army of Hornets. As the Hornets surround Buzz and start firing, Zurg makes his escape from an escape pod that had previously been situated above the tube the LGMs had been captured in. Before Buzz can reach him, Zurg has already escaped, so he focuses on freeing the captured LGMs instead. As soon as they're free Buzz activates his jetpack and tells them to climb on, then flies up, destroying any offending Hornets in the way. Warp appears again and destroys the remaining Hornets by crushing them with the escape pod Zurg had left in before. Buzz immediately wants to go after Zurg, but screens with the Evil Emperor's face activate around them, and with a cackle he tells them that he activated the self-destruct sequence on his way out. Buzz orders the LGMs to escape to the ship while he and Warp fend off more Hornets. The other LGMs herd them away just as the door slides shut behind them. As they fend off the Hornets, one of them knocks into a brazier of sorts, causing a premature explosion. The entire chamber erupts into flames, but the explosion caused a pillar to collapse, causing an opening in the ceiling for them to escape. However, Warp is trapped underneath the pillar. Buzz tries to free him, but Warp insists that he go without him and activates Buzz's jetpack. Before Buzz can react he is sent flying out of the complex, and before he can fly back in to save Warp, the outpost explodes. Star Command: After the events in the Zeta Quadrant, all Space Rangers have gathered to Warp's funeral, where Buzz is concluding a eulogy for his late partner and friend, adding at the end that he misses him very much. In his personal log, he later reflects that because of Zurg's obsession to destroy him, Warp was inadvertently caught in the crossfire. Buzz then vows to never take a partner again so as not to risk anyone else dying at Zurg's hands for his sake. Star Command; Training Deck: Some time later finds Commander Nebula at the Training Deck, where Rookies are undergoing a training session. After warning one of them to watch his back and reminding the rest of the lot that they need to be careful on the field, he turns to greet Buzz. Buzz asks Nebula what he summoned him there for, and the Commander simply remarks for him to pay attention as he sets the training to Level 9. Buzz scoffs and reminds the Commander that he trains on Level 9 and that the Rookies wouldn't be able to handle it. Buzz's prediction rings true as the majority are overwhelmed from the first few seconds in, those who fail being pulled out of the session. Soon, only one Rookie is left. Buzz nods in approval, and with a smirk, Nebula cranks it up to Level 10, which startles Buzz. Large robots emerge to face the lone Rookie and surround her, firing globs that contain a sticky-like substance at her to trap her in place. Buzz comments that a Rookie wouldn't have been able to make it, but Nebula reminds him that it's not over yet. Though it looks like she has been overwhelmed and she too pulled out of the game, she emerges from the floor having passed straight 'through it'. She similarly phases through each robot, tearing out their cables and effectively shutting them down. Buzz wonders how she did that, to which Nebula responds that she is from Tangea. Buzz recalls how Tangeans have mental ghosting abilities that allow them to pass through solid objects. She phases into the control room and salutes, introducing herself as Mira Nova. Buzz frowns, recalling that being the name of the heir to the Tangean throne and that he had met the princess once, to which Mira quips that he saved her planet once. Nebula properly introduces the two, adding that he has selected Mira to be Buzz's new partner. Buzz immediately refuses, insisting that he now works alone and he can't risk anyone ending up like Warp. Nebula angrily points out that Mira might prevent Buzz from ending up like Warp instead. Despite this argument, Buzz is adamant. Mira adds that he can't go against Zurg alone and that the regulations clearly state that, to which Buzz retorts that he wrote half of them and won't risk anyone getting caught in the crossfire. Nebula barks that he won't let Buzz go out on the field without back-up, but Buzz repeats that he works alone and leaves. Star Command; Starcruiser Launch Bay: Later on, in the launch bay, a large, red-skinned janitor by the name of Booster sneaks out to see the starcruisers. He is so excited to be there he forgets to pretend cleaning and a Space Ranger Corporal confronts him, saying that only authorized personnel are allowed in the launch bay. Booster fears that this will be the end of his career, but Buzz interrupts them. He tells a white lie to the corporal that Booster was only doing his job cleaning and the corporal, too dazed that Buzz had intervened, backs off. Once he is gone, Buzz reminds Booster that he can't keep sneaking into the launch bay, and through the following discussion we discover that Booster is trying to become a Ranger and has been memorizing the Space Ranger Mission Manual bit by bit for the entrance exam. But before they can say more, Buzz gets a message on his wrist communicator and he is called to the science bay by the LGMs. Zurg Tower; A Very Evil Place: On Planet Z, Zurg inquires about the state of his new henchman. The Brain Pods and Grubs are installing new weapons into the said henchman's artificial right arm, and Zurg reminds them about the necessity of a flamethrower. One Grub tests the limb's reflexes and is fired into a wall. Once everything is in working order Zurg bestows him with a new title; Agent Z. Though the henchman at first rejects it as "stupid", which angers Zurg, the minions caution the new henchman to just go along with it. He quickly accepts it, not wanting to risk Zurg's wrath, and Zurg leads Agent Z to where his spy drone has infiltrated the LGM homeworld in search of the Uni-Mind. Œzạ£▪◊βGæ!; LGM Homeworld: The LGMs are unaware of Zurg's spy drone watching them as they go about their daily, peaceful lives. One of them blows a horn, and hidden compartments revealing stairs emerge everywhere, into which the LGMs enter to venture underground. The spy drone, disguising itself as an LGM head and forming itself a balloon body resembling their suits, follows them underground. All the LGMs have gathered around a platform of sorts and point to the sky as the ceiling parts to reveal a large claw. As, the claw dips inside the platform and pulls out a large, glowing sphere that almost resembles a small planet, the lead LGM reveals it as the Uni-Mind, which the claw draws out for them. One of the LGMs presses its hands upon it, and the orb begins to glow as the LGMs chant, "We are one," in unison, their antennae swaying. Seeing it all on his drone's hidden camera, Zurg is more determined than ever to obtain the Uni-Mind for himself. He orders Agent Z to launch an assault on their planet, to which Agent Z dryly remarks that he'll have the chance to use his flamethrower. 'The Adventure Begins: Part 2' Star Command; Science Bay: Back at Star Command, the LGMs have called Buzz to the Science Bay to tell him that they heard about his argument with Nebula and have a solution to his partner problem. Though Buzz begins to refuse, he is curious when the LGMs mention XR. They reveal XR to be a robot and refer to him as an Experimental Ranger. Buzz isn't very impressed by the robot's small build and remarks on how he wouldn't be able to stand a chance against Zurg's forces. But the LGMs make a point to fire and crush XR repeatedly, then repair him again from scratch. They explain that Buzz doesn't have to fear for XR's safety because he can be rebuilt again and again. Buzz wonders whether Nebula even approved of the construction of a robot ranger when he hates robots. The LGMs sheepishly admit he doesn't know, but the Commander himself walks in at that point, and he is none too happy about XR's construction. Frustrated when the LGMs admit that he was authorized when they slipped the papers in with their vacation requests, Nebula points out that a robot can't possibly face real dangers like a Space Ranger. The LGMs explain that XR has an artificial intelligence chip and is programmed to watch and learn, and with Buzz at his side, he'll be learning from the best and will be the perfect new partner. Nebula reminds Buzz that Mira is his new partner, but when Buzz once again refuses to have any sort of partner, the LGMs freeze up, their antennae twitching. Through their mindlink they realize that Zurg is invading their homeworld and Buzz immediately sets off to stop him, XR already mimicking him and following close behind. Œzạ£▪◊βGæ!; Under Attack; Obviously: LGMs flee from attacking Hornets as their world burns around them. They escape underground, trying to reach the Uni-Mind to protect it. Joining hands, the tips of their antennae glow and a protective forcefield surrounds the Uni-Mind. However, an explosion from above causes the ceiling to cave in and the LGMs' protective circle is broken. Agent Z's ship looms above, and he orders the Hornets to move in. But before the Hornets can take the Uni-Mind, Buzz's wristlaser slices through them. The Hornets attack him and XR, but together they destroy their ranks. Despite that, more Hornets emerge, and Buzz and XR fight against them. Agent Z reports to Zurg that Lightyear is there, and Zurg states that the reason he sent the agent was to counter him. Agent Z leaves his ship and activates a jetpack and flies down to them, firing. XR and Buzz fire back and Agent Z lifts off again, flying away. Buzz and XR pursue him through a pillar of smoke and lose him, but Agent Z emerges through the smoke from behind them, firing ad flying past them. They fire at him again and the agent attempts to take cover, but they destroy each one. Agent Z flies off again, and Buzz grunts that he's good, firing at him from an angle. The laser ricochets off of several surfaces and hits the agent from the side, and Buzz smirks that he's better. Agent Z takes cover on a rooftop, firing repeatedly at them. One of the shots knocks XR off, but he climbs back up with a gatling hook, repeating Buzz's phrase. Impressed that the robot is learning, Buzz teaches him another trick. He keeps his wristlaser primed, but carefully removes his glove and leaves it propped up, still firing at the enemy. He begins to scale down the rooftop, telling XR that the enemies never see it coming, but they both freeze in shock when Agent Z emerges from behind, having predicted the move. Before Buzz can reach his glove, Agent Z destroys it. And before XR can give Buzz a gun, Agent Z fires a sticky bomb at XR, causing him to blow up. Agent Z reports to Zurg that the Uni-Mind is all his and Buzz gapes in astonishment to see Zurg's dreadnaught capturing the Uni-Mind. Agent Z fires at Buzz before he can do anything, and Zurg's forces leave the LGM Homeworld with their assault having been a success. Star Command; Science Bay: Back at Star Command, Buzz has brought the LGMs XR's pieces and hopes that they can fix him. But without the Uni-Mind they are lost and confused, though they assure him that they will try their best. Though they manage to fix XR's body, they begin to add a series of unusual objects into his chest compartment. Though in his personal log Buzz reflects that there might be a method to their madness, as the list of unusual items grows longer and longer he is convinced that the LGMs have lost it. Nebula is also stunned and realizes that the LGMs depended heavily on the Uni-Mind, further enhanced when one of them doesn't realize that one of XR's arms is an arm. Nebula fumes, convinced that Zurg stole the Uni-Mind to cripple Star Command, but Buzz disagrees, feeling that there is something more nefarious to Zurg's intentions for he did not destroy the Uni-Mind, but steal it. Zurg Tower; New Home of the Uni-Mind: On Planet Z, Zurg is frustrated at his staff and their lack of sufficient results. Brain Pod 13 reports that just as the Uni-Mind connected the LGMs, it could allow Zurg to reach out and ensnare every innocent mind in the Galactic Alliance. The news are insufficient to the Evil Emperor and only enrage him even further, as he states that he already knows all this since it was his plan from the start and demands to know how close they are to accomplishing it. Brain Pod 13 mumbles something about the first step being to turn the Uni-Mind from good to evil, but they don't know how to do that. Furious, Zurg's eyes flare and he fires twin laser beams at 13's wheels. Activating his rocket boots, he descends, determined to do it himself. Sinking his claws into the Uni-Mind, Zurg pollutes it with his evil thoughts, and the Uni-Mind turns purple and crackles with lightning, almost seeming to be screaming in mental pain. Once complete, Zurg comments on how proud his Nana Zurg would have been. Star Command; Caution: Wet Floor: Back at Star Command, Booster is busy mopping some floors as an announcement goes off for all Space Rangers to gather to the Briefing Room. Space Rangers dash past him and he asks conversationally what's going on. A few only remark that it's top secret, and Buzz apologizes before going after them. With a sigh, Booster departs. Star Command; Briefing Room: Inside, Nebula tells the Rangers about Zurg's capture of the Uni-Mind and Buzz adds that they're launching a full-scale assault on Planet Z. However, that's when a new voice objects at that, and it turns out to be none other than XR as he rolls in with an all-new attitude. He advises Buzz to listen to what he has to say and suggests that they negotiate with Zurg instead, perhaps splitting the galaxy in half and letting him rule for half of the week while they rule for the other half. Stunned, Nebula asks what in the galaxy happened to XR. The LGMs demur that they fixed him—or so they thought—and Nebula furiously orders them to haul XR out of there. The LGMs do as they say and just so happen to pass by Booster in the hallway. He asks them where they're going with the robot, and the LGMs decide to leave XR with him. Back in the Briefing Room, Nebula details what each squadron will do. However, Mira speaks up, saying that she's been studying Zurg's planetary defence matrix and believes that a small one-man ship can easily slip past the Evil Emperor's defences. Buzz agrees and Mira adds that they might be able to undermine Zurg's operation from within. Buzz adds that the new Alpha 1 prototype would be the best ship for the job for him to slip past the defences. Mira objects to Buzz going, saying that it was her idea to go in the first place, but Buzz believes she doesn't have the field experience for such an assignment. Nebula remarks dryly that they should be partners since their such show-offs, but before they can object properly he cuts in heatedly that the Alpha 1 is still in an experimental stage and that they'll be going with the assault at 0800 hours. Star Command: B Deck Cafeteria; Avoid the Meatloaf: Booster is using XR to polish the floors in the cafeteria. XR, however, finds it boring and suggests that they do something more fun instead of work. Booster is shocked and says that he'd never shirk his duty, adding that Buzz would be very disappointed in him. Upon hearing this, XR tells Booster that he used to be Buzz's partner and offers to tour him aboard Buzz's starcruiser, to which the janitor gleefully agrees to. Upon Starcruiser 42, Booster is sitting in the pilot seat and acting out that he's Buzz, but XR is not as enthusiastic as him and reads a magazine instead. Zurg Tower; Note: Big Gun on Top: Back at Planet Z, Zurg's minions hasten to set up a large ray on the top of Zurg's tower which they will use to manipulate the Uni-Mind's powers. Zurg dubs it the Zurgatronic Mega Ray and he orders them to install the evil Uni-Mind upon it. Small rockets ease it into place and the minions load the crystallic fusion cells (that look like large batteries) to operate it. Though Zurg is excited, Agent Z reminds him that he hasn't won until Lightyear is out of the picture. Zurg orders the ray to be fired, but it short-circuits. Zurg turns upon the Grub that fired the ray with eyes aglow, demanding whether it matched the plus and minus parts. It turned out that the Grub had indeed placed the cell wrong, to which Zurg can merely slap his forehead at. Star Command; Alpha 1 Hangar; Authorized Personnel Only; I Repeat—Off Limits: In the Launch Bay, Mira ghosts through the walls, sneaking through Alpha 1's Hangar. Once she finds the spacecraft, she attempts to break into it, but is startled by Buzz. He chastizes her for being there and orders her as her superior to report herself to Commander Nebula. She meekly starts walking away, admitting that she only wanted to help, but pauses, realizing that Buzz himself was not allowed in the hangar. He tries to tell a cover-up story, but it fails. But before he can think of something else to fool her with, Mira ghosts her hand through Buzz's head in a Tangean brain squeeze, effectively knocking him out as she hijacks the Alpha 1. Mira flies off with the Alpha 1, but the LGMs and Nebula spot her from the main deck. The Commander demands to know who authorized its flight and Buzz comes in and tells him that Mira took it. Nebula asks whether she beat him to it, to which Buzz grudgingly replies that she did, and Nebula suggests that Buzz go after her since Mira is his partner and his responsibility. Buzz sets off for the launch bay again, but Booster and XR are still in his starcruiser. When they hear someone coming up, they head for cover, and are inadvertently stuck on 42 as the starcruiser lifts off in pursuit of the Alpha 1. Zurg Tower; Now Zurgarrifically Evil: A Grub reports that the Zurgatronic Mega Ray is online and ready. Zurg decides to test it out before firing at Star Command. Brain Pod 29 suggests they fire at Rhizome and Zurg finds this a suitable target and asks him how long he's been in his employment. Since being a brain in a jar it's nearly been four years. Though Zurg wants to drop the conversation, 29 asks him for a cost-of-living raise and that he was promised things when he gave up his body. Zurg grabs its neck cable and says he was only being polite and doesn't care to hear his life story, or anyone else's, and orders them to fire the ray. One of the Grubs fire at Rhizome, and the tainted Uni-Mind successfully corrupts the peace-loving Rhizomians. Zurg exclaims that he can feel and control every mind living on the planet and is eager to try it out on another target. 29 suggests Bathyos to test underwater effectiveness. The Grub fires at Bathyos and it works again. Delighted, Zurg spins 29 in a dance. 29 tentatively asks about the raise again, but Zurg scoffs that he won't need them anymore when it'll be "24/7 Zurgie heaven". Space; Duh: Buzz orders Mira to stop the Alpha 1, but she insists that her plan can work and that she's right, and he knows it too. Buzz regrets that the Commander doesn't agree with them and continues to pursue her around a planet with ring. He hides in the dust of the ring and Mira loses sight of him, but he suddenly flies up before her, blocking her path. In the meanwhile, Booster and XR are in the starcruiser's locker room. XR finds spare space suits and suggests that Booster put one on, jetpack to Star Command, and no one will even know he was on Starcruiser 42. But Booster is too large for the space suit. Back with Buzz and Mira, Buzz presses a button and fires a magnetic grappling hook that latches onto the Alpha 1. Buzz reels her in, telling her to just ease the thrusters out so she doesn't burn them, and Mira grudgingly obeys. 'The Adventure Begins: Part 3' Starcruiser Cargo Bay: Buzz reprimands Mira for her recklessness Characters *Buzz Lightyear *Warp Darkmatter *Evil Emperor Zurg *Commander Nebula *Mira Nova *Booster *Agent Z *XR *Brain Pod 13 *Brain Pod 29 Quotes *'Warp Darkmatter:' If it means less paperwork, I'll take chaos. Trivia Under construction. Voice Actors Under construction. Production Details Under construction.